The transfer of resources among relatives remains an important determinant of the well-being of many families, particularly among the poor and the aged. These transfers may be in cash or in kind and may be organized across households or within extended family groups. However, no substantive research has explored the size and extent of such transfers nor their relationship to publicy provided aid. This research project will analyze, in two stages, the interrelationship between public and private resource transfer. First, the issue of transfers among related nuclear families will be examined. Included will be estimates of their size and an analysis of the economic and sociological variables that influence these private transfers. The second stage will examine the reasons for extended family relationships as one means for providing integenerational transfers. Particular emphasis will be placed on the neutrality of public transfers, economies of scale in living arrangements and the provision of services such as health care in influencing this decision.